villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vicki Vale (Telltale)
Vicki Vale, born as Victoria Arkham and also known as Lady Arkham, is the main antagonist of the Telltale Batman series of games. She is the fanatic leader of the Children of Arkham, who guises as an investigative reporter. As herself, she was voiced by Erin Yvette. While disguised as Lady Arkham, she was voiced by Steven Blum, who also voiced Blockbuster, Killer Croc (in Rocksteady's trilogy of Arkhamverse) and Sickle. Biography Early life Vicki Vale was born as Victoria Arkham. Her parents were running Arkham Asylum until the corrupt Thomas Wayne had them both killed. Obsessed with vengeance, she vowed to get even with the Waynes. After the murder of her birth parents, she was adopted by the Vale family and was renamed Vicki Vale. However, it was later revealed that Vicki was brutally abused by her foster-parents in a secret hole in their basement, where she created the Lady Arkham persona. Fueled by fanaticism, delusion, and hatred, Vicki created the Children of Arkham organization were they claimed that their motive is to "clean up" the corruption in Gotham City, usually by murder. But Vicki's true motive was personal revenge against Carmine Falcone, Mayor Hamilton Hill and Bruce Wayne (even though Bruce was never involved in his father's corruption, she still holds him responsible), also wanted the people of Gotham to suffer as she did, by spreading chaos throughout the city. She developed a powerful drug that makes people lose their moral and makes them act on their basic impulses. New World Order Vicki Vale injects Bruce Wayne with the mind drug during a press conference in which Oswald Cobblepot is appointed the new board of director for Wayne Enterprises, revealing that she is actually Lady Arkham. She coaxes Bruce into attacking Cobblepot, which he ultimately appears to do. This action causes Bruce to be ironically incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. Guardian of Gotham Vicki Vale then fakes her own kidnapping and fully adopts her Lady Arkham persona. She goes to her adoptive parents home and brutally attacks her mother, lethally injecting her with a dose of her drug before stabbing out her eyes. She then attacked her adoptive father, beating him bloody with a belt (like how they used belts to torture her), before she hung him up. She left her brother alive, showing compassion for him and seemed to actually care for him. She then used her father's warehouse to store her drugs, but they were destroyed by Harvey Dent/Two-Face. City of Light Together with the Children of Arkham, Vicki storms Wayne Manor while Bruce is gone. They capture Alfred Pennyworth and bring him to Arkham Asylum, intending to lure Batman there. When Batman turns up, Vicki opens all cells of the asylum, allowing the inmates to roam free. Most immediately attack Batman, while Vicki flees deeper into the asylum. Eventually, Batman is able to catch up to her and manages to smash her mask. Vicki is saved when Batman is attacked by Victor Zsasz, but moments later, Batman catches up to her again. He demands to know where Alfred is and, claiming that she will bring Batman to him, Vicki destroys the floor below them with her staff, causing both to drop into an older, abandoned part of the asylum. Down there, Vicki evades Batman once more. Before escaping for good, Vicki orders Batman to bring Bruce Wayne to her, threatening to murder Alfred should he refuse. Further ventuing through the old canals, Batman finds a tied-up Alfred in a chapel-like room. While trying to tie him loose, Batman is attacked fromVicki who quickly gains he upper hand by threatening Alfred with her energy staff. Vicki notices how Batman talks to Alfred, noticing the caring tone. To find out how much Alfred means to Batman, Vicki starts beating Alfred up. Once again threatening to kill Alfred, Vicki orders Batman to remove his mask which he can either do or refuse - attacking Vicki in the latter case. In both cases, a fight ensues in which Vicki attacks with her energy staff - claiming that the only truth left will be in Batman's death. However, while Vicki mindlessly attempts to murder Bruce she does not realize that she is causing damage to the surrounding structure. When Batman uses her powerful staff against her, Vicki is blasted through a column, causing the walls to crumble. Ultimately, Bruce defeats Vicki, smashing her into the altar, but due to the damage dealt to the structure, the entire hall starts to break down. Intending to leave Bruce and Alfred in the collapsing hall, Vicki activates her hover boots to escape. However, Bruce stops her with her own energy staff once more, smashing her into a wall. While Batman saves Alfred, Vicki attempts to leave the hall on foot but is smashed and killed when the ceiling collapses onto her, finally ending her obsession for revenge against Gotham City. A week later after the battle between her and Batman, her body was never found (only her mask and broken staff was recovered) and Bruce wasn't sure if she was dead or alive, but the Children of Arkham was dissolved after her defeat. Personality Vicki Vale was first seen as a motivated and supporting character. It turns out that she is fanatic, ruthless, manipulative and psychotic. According to "John Doe", her parent's deaths left her with "an unquenchable thirst for vengeance", meaning she is obsessed for revenge (also shown by the murder of her adopted parents, leaving a vendetta sign on her mother by stabbing out her eyes). She always tries to justify her violent actions by pointing out certain kinds of motivations (moslty about her tragic past), making her delusional. She also shows signs of mental instability, caused by her foster-parents abusing of her. She did seem to care for her adoptive brother, leaving him alive at her house and even had a picture of them together below Arkham, embracing him in a hug. Abilities and Equipment *'Peak-Physical Condition': She appears to possesses Olympic levels of strength, speed, senses, stamina, and endurance. *'Journalism': She has made a successful career for herself as an investigative reporter. *'Manipulation': She has great abilities to manipulate people to believe that she isn't involved. *'Fanaticism': She became the leader of her own cult, the Children of Arkham. *'Lady Arkham Suit': She uses a high tech suit for her Lady Arkham persona. The suit has technology which allows her some superhuman abilities. **'Super-Leaping': Technology on her boots allow her to jump at superhuman heights. **'Energy Lance': He even uses a special high tech lance which can project near-lethal shock waves. *'Mesmerism': Using a special serum, she was able to cause people to act on their impulses and loosen they're held on their morals. Trivia *In the comics and other media, Vicki Vale is portrayed as Bruce Wayne's love interest and an ally. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Female Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug Dealers Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Game Bosses Category:Blackmailers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Posthumous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains